Phantasy Star (series)
Phantasy Star (ファンタシースター) is a series of console role-playing game video games and other supplementary media created by Sega. The original game debuted in 1987 on the Sega Master System with Phantasy Star, and continues into the present with Phantasy Star Universe, Sega's foray into the realm of MMORPGs. Each of the games in the series features a science fantasy setting featuring a cross-genre combination of magic and technology. The series takes place in two similar fictional universes. While the first four games in the series are set in the planetary system of Algol, the later online games, Phantasy Star Online and Phantasy Star Universe, are set in other galaxies, with no canonical link to the original series, but rather only features the recurrence of common themes, enemies, and the primary antagonist, Dark Force. Games Original series The original series takes place in the Algol Solar System, which consists of four planets - Palma, the world of green, Motavia, the world of desert, Dezolis, the world of ice, and the mysterious Rykros, whose elongated orbit brings it within visible range only once every thousand years. Throughout the series, players travel to the all four planets, interacting with each unique set of inhabitants and discover the secrets to the solar system's genesis, which is irrevocably tied to an ancient conflict. was the first installment of the series, released for the Sega Master System in Japan on December 20, 1987, and then in the United States in 1988. It introduced players to the planets, races, and lore of the series. It is considered a trailblazer amongst the RPG genre, both for its advanced graphics technology, and for being one of the first story-driven games released in the United States. The game centered around the adventures of Alis Landale, a young woman from Palma and notably one of the genre's first female protagonists. In a quest sparked by revenge, but sustained by urgent needs of Algol's citizens, she is joined by a muskcat named Myau, a warrior named Odin, and a wizard named Noah. Together, the group is pitted against a tyrant king, and ultimately the very incarnation of evil. , released in March 1989, marked the series' transition to the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. It benefited from an upgrade in graphics and in the scope of its quest, as it more than twice the size of its predecessor. It tells the story of Rolf, a government agent from the town of Paseo on Motavia. In this new setting, 1,000 years after Phantasy Star, Motavia is no longer a desert world, but has been mostly converted into one lush with vegetation and animal life, thanks to a system-wide computer network known as Mother Brain. But as malfunctions throughout the network result in all sorts of catastrophes: From climate change to the appearance of mutant plant and animal life called biomonsters. Rolf changes from an agent of the government to a rebel fated to end Mother Brain's reign over the system. He is joined by a colorful cast of characters like Rudo the hunter, Hugh the biologist, and Shir the thief, all of which have their own stakes in the conflict. Beset by monsters on one side and government-deployed robots on the other, Rolf and his allies are eventually pitted against an evil from time uncounted. , released for the Mega Drive in 1990 and on the Genesis in 1991 was a departure from the norms of the series in that it mostly took place in a medieval fantasy setting, in contrast to the science-fiction settings of previous games. The game revolves around two factions, the Orakians and the Layans, who have been engaged in bitter conflict since their founders disappeared without explanation 1,000 years earlier. Unique to ''Phantasy Star III was a storyline that spanned three generations, starting with Rhys, an Orakian, and continues through two more generations, which ultimately mixes with the Layans. At the end of each generation, the player determines the next main character by choosing which of the women encountered during the adventure the characters will marry. The conflict between Orakians and Layans continues regardless of these choices, until ultimately it is revealed to be a mere consequence of a much greater struggle that connects to the two previous games. was released in Japan in November 1993, in the United States in December 1994, and in Europe in December 1995. Building on its predecessors, it added a number of innovative features, such as pre-programmable combat maneuvers called "Macros", combination attacks between two or more characters and manga-style panel illustrations for major cutscenes. It was also the first game in the series to have in-depth character interaction and development. Taking place 1,000 years after ''Phantasy Star II, Phantasy Star IV returns to the Algol Solar System, which has been in a precipitous decline after an event known as the Great Collapse. The people struggle to survive against an unforgiving climate and a resurgence of biomonsters. Amongst them are Chaz Ashley and his mentor Alys Brangwin, bounty hunters who make a living performing various tasks for clients: From protecting citizens from monster attacks to investigating strange events. As seemingly random occurrences all tie back into the system-wide crisis, Chaz and the allies he meets during his quest must fulfill the series promise of fighting back the re-emergence of darkness. However, in this, the end of the original series, players will not only face off against the incarnation of evil, but penetrate to its very source, to rescue Algol once and for all from a bleak fate. Compilations and Remakes The popularity of Phantasy Star in both the east and west prompted Sega to re-release the games of the original series, both within larger game compilations, and in standalone enhanced remakes. Phantasy Star Collection is a compilation of the four games from the original series, released in 1998 on the Sega Saturn, as part of the Sega Ages series, and only in Japan. A Game Boy Advance version, produced by Digital Eclipse, was released for international audiences in 2002. Unlike the Saturn release, Phantasy Star IV was not included. Three of the four games were released again on the PlayStation 2 as part of the Sega Genesis Collection and all four appeared on Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection. This compilation included special features such as behind-the-scenes information, and the ability to save the game anywhere. Phantasy Star Generation 1 ( ) is an enhanced remake of Phantasy Star, released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, as Volume 1 of the Sega Ages series. It features newly designed graphics, arranged versions of music from the original game soundtrack, and fleshed out dialogue which results in both character development and a richer story. Phantasy Star Generation 2 ( ) was released in 2005, also for the PlayStation 2, and is an enhanced remake of Phantasy Star II, and is volume 17 of the Ages series. It mirrors the events of the original game while adding character development and fleshing out the story in more detail. It features enhanced graphics, a revised combat system, and a re-arranged soundtrack. Spin-offs These games were tangents from the original series, in some cases featuring characters from those games, and in others following storylines only loosely connected to the main continuum. They were released for their respective systems only in Japan, and as such, fans have had to rely on fan translations of ROMs in order to play. , released in 1992 for the Game Gear, was a spin-off of the original Phantasy Star and takes place on a colony known as Copto, founded by the heroine Alis Landale. In this new setting, Alis was once again called upon to battle evil, now in the form of a being known as Kaburon, which she is able to seal away. The majority of the game then follows the adventures of new characters, Minina and Alec, some 400 years later until they reunite with Alis, who had been in cryogenic sleep in a vigil against Kaburon's return. After Copto is saved, the game foreshadows to the reemergence of evil back in Algol, setting the stage for Phantasy Star II. 'Phantasy Star Adventure' is a first-person text adventure released in 1992 for the Game Gear, the first game of the series to be released on Sega's portable. Taking place at the same time as ''Phantasy Star II, it puts the players in the shoes of an agent of Paseo. He receives a letter from friend and scientist, Ken Miller, who is studying on the ice planet Dezolis and invites him to see an important new invention. Once there, the player learns that Ken and his device are missing, initiating an investigation. Phantasy Star II Text Adventures were a series of eight text adventure video games available to users of Sega Meganet, a modem for the Sega Mega Drive in Japan, and later released as part of a compilation on Sega CD. Each of the games takes place shortly before Phantasy Star II, documenting the backgrounds of its characters, and explaining what brings them to the town Paseo where they eventually team up to investigate the pervasive troubles of the Algol Solar System. Phantasy Star Online '' logo]] Phantasy Star Online is a series of online RPGs originally released for Dreamcast in 2000, and continuing on the Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, and Microsoft Windows. Phantasy Star Online started a new adventure, centering on the plight of a colony of spaceships called Pioneer 1, in another star system. Players fight through a number of levels spread over four distinct areas, finally facing off against Dark Falz, a nod to the original series. In addition to the main story, players can also take the Hunter's Guild sidequests, which explores the lives of Pioneer 2's citizens, and further delve into the backstory behind the game. In the tradition of MMORPGs, these sidequests reward players with Meseta, the chance to explore the stories behind Pioneer 2's NPC residents, and the opportunity to obtain special weapons. Episode I & II Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II, was not a simple port of the Dreamcast game(only episode I). It included a brand new episode not available in the original Dreamcast version (PSO Episode II is not to be mistaken with PSO Version 2 available for the Dreamcast). The game was released for the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in 2002, and introduced several new features, such as multiplayer split-screen mode, three new character classes, game rebalancing, reduced experience point requirements, class recalibration, and five newly explorable areas. Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution, released only for the Nintendo GameCube, marked yet another departure from series establishments, featuring a card based play style. Taking place twenty-one years after Episode I and Episode II, follows the people of Pioneer 2 as they continue their settlement on the planet Ragol. The government, amidst inner strife, seeks to use a mysterious substance discovered on the planet, known as the germ, to power the newly developed Compressed Alternate Reality Data (C.A.R.D.) technology. Players take on the roles of both agents appointed by the government to explore, research, and capture the rebel elements, or the Arkz, rebel elements themselves trying to intercept and destroy the government's plans for the exploitation of the planet. Episode IV: Blue Burst Released exclusively for Microsoft Windows, Episode IV was an expansion of Episode I and Episode II, and a return to the PSO's hack and slash format. It features new enemies, maps, and items, in addition to those included with previous episodes. The new maps include Crater Routes, Crater Interior, and Subterranean Desert. Phantasy Star Universe '' logo]] is an action role-playing game by Sega's Sonic Team for the PC, PlayStation 2, and Xbox 360. It more closely follows the series' new direction as set by ''Phantasy Star Online, mostly played in both a persistent online network mode, but unlike its predecessor, featured a more robust single-player story mode. The game is set in the Gurhal Star System, which consists of three planets, each with its own unique culture and inhabitants. After the "Final Conflict", a war ending 100 years ago, a union was formed between the three planets, leading to the establishment of the Allied Army. During a celebration of the peace accord, a meteor shower facilitates the invasion of the three planets by SEED – a race of strange monsters. The game revolves around Ethan Waber, a member of an elite soldier force called the GUARDIANS, which must rally against the new threat. Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus is an expansion pack for Phantasy Star Universe, featuring new enemies, weapons, levels, and cities. Ambition of the Illuminus continues the story online with the player's personal avatar. Now the central character, he or she will investigate and work to restore peace in the chaotic Gurhal System. The player investigates through a series of single-player missions, meeting familiar characters like Ethan Waber. The multiplayer world was greatly expanded with new missions and dungeons. Common elements The plot, setting, and themes of the Phantasy Star series vary dramatically from the franchise's early installments to the multiplayer titles of today. Phantasy Star, Phantasy Star II, and Phantasy Star IV all deal with the concept of evil as a living, sentient entity that takes an active interest in galactic events. A being known as "Dark Force" plagues the Algol planetary system every thousand years, resulting in mass destruction and loss of life. It begins its campaign of terror in subtle ways, usually subverting others to its will. Only once its pawn has either been eliminated or is no longer useful does Dark Force ever reveal itself. With each incarnation of Dark Force, a group of protectors arise to suppress it, ushering in a period of recovery and prosperity for the Algol system. This cycle of complacency and destruction continues every millennium. In Phantasy Star IV, the source of this being known as the Profound Darkness appears as well. The original series takes place in the Algol system, with three major planets: Palma, Motavia, and Dezolis. Palma is destroyed during the events of Phantasy Star II, when the prison satellite Gaira crashes into the planet. Several colony ships fled from the disaster, and one of those ships, the Alisa III, is the setting of Phantasy Star III. Other locations within the series include several artificial satellites and Rykros, a planet with an extremely elongated orbit. Phantasy Star Online and Phantasy Star Universe take place in different solar systems. Fictional races that re-occur in the series include sentient androids created by humans, called CASTs in the spin-off series, and Numans, previously called Newmans, elf-like humanoids created by genetically engineering DNA from humans and other, genetically engineered "biomonsters". Development History The original Phantasy Star was released for the Sega Master System in Japan on December 20, 1987. It was one of the earliest cartridges to include battery backed RAM for saving game positions. The game featured 3D maze-like dungeons, which players traversed in a first-person mode. Phantasy Star, along with Dragon Quest, and Final Fantasy, distinguished itself as a pioneer of what came to be defined console role-playing. The first four games take place in the same universe, as opposed to many RPG series such as Final Fantasy, wherein successive game settings are unrelated, or, at most, superficially related. Each major Phantasy Star game adds onto the series' overall story, culminating in Phantasy Star IV which ties all of the series' plot elements together into a final, epic conclusion. Both Phantasy Star Online and Phantasy Star Universe are their own series based on the original Phantasy Star games. They continue the theme of a persistent game universe, but are set in different planetary systems than the original games. Receptio Games in the Phantasy Star series have earned mixed reviews, some praised by critics. The original four games in the series are typically regarded as classics for the RPG genre. Upon its initial release, the series was praised for its unique futuristic setting, something that had not been done yet in the genre. Phantasy Star is recognized as featuring one of the first female lead characters, Alis Landale, alongside Samus Aran of Metroid. The game was revolutionary enough to be inducted into the GameSpy Hall of Fame in 2000. James Fudge of GameSpy said of the game that "Everything about Phantasy Star was uncommon, fun, and strange." Nintendo Power's staff has praised the original games, saying that Phantasy Star "was the first RPG to break out of the Dragon Quest / Dungeons & Dragons mold of generic Arthurian fantasy by introducing sci-fi elements. Among its many other accomplishments were the inclusion of characters with actual personalities, the introduction of event scenes, and the presentation of pseudo-3-D dungeons that were a technical marvel at the time."Editors of Nintendo Power: Nintendo Power February, 2009; issue 2 (in English). Future US Inc, 39-42. Retrieved February 1, 2010. Many of the series' spin-offs, including Online Episodes I & II and Phantasy Star Zero, have generally favorable scores on Metacritic. Media The Phantasy Star Compendium was a specialty book published by Sega in late 1995, filled with production art, game development details, and expanded information on the characters, worlds, and lore of the original series. It purported to establish a clear connection between all four games, and elaborate further on the full story of the Algol Solar System. Amongst the connections it established were identifying Laya and Orakio of Phantasy Star III as rebel leaders in a complex and political struggle between the royal family of Algol, including Alis Landale, and infiltrators from Earth who had taken control of Algol as of Phantasy Star II. Consistent with the series, all paths from the conflict still lead back to Dark Force and its progenitor, the Profound Darkness. As a retroactive effort, the details revealed in the compendium may not have reflected the original intentions for the series, and as such met with resistance from long-time series fans for over-complicating the storyline. The Phantasy Star Memorial Drama, released in 1995 by Softbank, was a CD featuring music and dialogue to tell a new story around the characters of Phantasy Star IV. Set three years prior to the game's events, it involves Rune Walsh helping Chaz Ashley recall sealed memories of his days as a petty thief. The story revolves around an artificial intelligence called Gene, which in the wake of the Great Collapse, is convinced that humanity is to blame for Algol's troubles, and initiates a number of plans to eliminate them. It also features the "spiritual" return of Nei from Phantasy Star II in a new character of the same name, who helps Chaz stop Gene's sinister ambitions. References External links *[http://www.pscave.com/ Phantasy Star Cave] Complete Phantasy Star fan site with guides and a wide community. *[http://www.phantasy-star.net/ The Phantasy Star Pages] Comprehensive Phantasy Star page. *[http://g-wie-gorilla.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=161&Itemid=18 Interview with Rieko Kodama, Creator of Phantasy Stars I, II, and IV] *[http://sega-16.com/feature_page.php?id=122&title=History%20of:%20The%20Phantasy%20Star%20Series History of: The Phantasy Star series] Sega-16's complete retrospective on the series. *The History of'' Phantasy Star''